fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Laerion9
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Laerion9! Thanks for your edit to the User:Laerion9 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 17:41, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Galdrabok I appreciate you asking but I'm no longer active on this wiki. If you still want to join the guild then feel free to add them to the page but I warn you that none of the other members are active to my knowledge so there won't be any guild events like there were in the past, sorry.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 16:33, August 22, 2019 (UTC) go right a head. Drop me the character's name, and i'll add them to the user list. Flame Lizard (talk) 17:40, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Hello NGuessing you're new due to the edits right? Well I want to welcome you to the FT fanon wiki! Most of the admins are sadly somewhat inactive, with only being the most recent one (even thought he/she as been inactive for 14+ days and yet to answer my questions on moderation status). If you need any form of help, I am very well active here (I'm in my sandbox for most of the time), just contact me here and I can see if I can help in anyway. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:36, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Alright, added. let me know if you need anything else. Took a look at Leon, by the way, he looks cool. nice work. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:32, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Ownership What article do you wish to take over? Also there's like a rule stating if the user's been inactive for some time, the magic becomes "free use" due to that. I am currently trying to gain staff privildges (like moderator) so I can do these things, and reguate and maintain. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:14, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Hello Hello, i saw what you wrote on atlantisuchiha's talk. For starters, when you write on a talk page create a heading which is created by having a title and choosing heading 2. Anyway, which article you wanna take over? If you just want to use the magic you can go on ahead. Since admins are inactive, i believe there won't be a problem if you want to make the article yours, but since atlantis is older here wait for his opinion as well.DeathGr (talk) 10:26, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Check the comments Love Magic#WikiaArticleComments Check the comments, Perchan states ths }}. Last editing of Aiden Cordelia was November 25, 2016, over 2-3 years ago. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 11:40, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) : For now however, I'd recommend to not editit in a major way that may change the concept or idea of the article. You can list your character there, but that's all for now. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:48, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Molecule Magic Well, I guess you can claim ownership til further notice. Though I need to ask what you plan to do? Like improve the details and add in more additions and overall expand the magic? 09:28, September 6, 2019 (UTC). : Then go ahead, I approve of your claimship!! 1:45, September 6, 2019 (UTC). Molecule Magic Hey, I was wondering if I can reference your Molecule Magic for my adaptation of Territory? I'll just say it's associated with Molecule Magic and shortly describe it as "nothing other than the science of molecular and atomic physics". LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:25, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Discord Do join our new and official discord server, this allows you to get into contact with me and anyone else wit relative ease! Along with a BOT that has a levling systems, do jobs, etc! So, I do recommend you join the discord as it gives you a fast question and response. https://discord.gg/eayXGvu